Solid electrolytic capacitors (e.g., tantalum capacitors) have been a major contributor to the miniaturization of electronic circuits and have made possible the application of such circuits in extreme environments. Conventional solid electrolytic capacitors are often formed by pressing a metal powder (e.g., tantalum) around a lead wire, sintering the pressed part, anodizing the sintered anode, and thereafter applying a solid electrolyte. The resulting capacitor element contains an anode lead that extends outwardly from the anode body and is electrically connected at its end to an anode termination. Similarly, the cathode is electrically connected to a cathode termination. In certain cases, a portion of the anode termination is then bent around the capacitor casing into a “J-shaped” configuration such that it is present on the end of the capacitor. When a number of these capacitors are mounted on a board in a side-by-side fashion, however, the spacing must be made large enough to prevent short-circuiting, which prevents dense packing of the capacitors. Capacitors have been developed in which the terminations are located primarily on the bottom of the capacitor—also known as “facedown” terminations. Despite the benefits achieved, however, a need for improvement still remains.